Love's Not a Competition
by thewordsilack
Summary: Twenty girls compete for one man's heart, Nathan Scott's. Is love really just a scripted lie in order to make money? Can he really find love on reality TV? Here's his chance to find out on Hott for Scott. Rewrite of They Call Love a Game: Hott for Scott


I have decided to rewrite both _Diary of a Decoy_ and _They Call Love a Game: Hott For Scott_ because I feel that they are not realistic enough for my liking. Updates will be frequent because the beginning chapters are similar to the originals with only a few changes. Late chapters will contain all new content. _They Call Love a Game: Hott for Scott_ will be rewritten completely and will be under a the new name of_ Love's Not a Competition._

Chapter One- Elimination One

"It's Nathan Scott's chance to find the girl of his dreams. You, twenty beautiful ladies have been chosen to try to win his heart. I'm Lucas Scott, his brother. I'll be assisting him on trying to find his one special girl. So the question is…Are you Hott for Scott?" Lucas Scott stepped down a few steps are his eyes scanned over the girls that stood just waiting to see his brother.

He couldn't believe that his brother had agreed to even do this reality TV show just to find a girlfriend. Lucas knew that his brother didn't need any on this to find the right girl for him. Nathan was just being impatient due to the fact that he hadn't had a steady girlfriend since he was in high school. That's just what happened when Nathan decided to focus on his future career and not looking for love.

Most of the girl's screamed after Lucas was done speaking, which he really just wanted to roll his eyes at because there was no way that any of this was right to him. There was one girl who stood quiet and she looked like she didn't want to be here. He already took a note of her that she was at least a logical one.

_Haley-_

_"My name's Haley. I was dragged here by my two other sisters to compete for some guy I never even heard of. I don't understand the whole concept about girls fighting about some guy. This show will show the world how desperate we all are to be on TV. I don't think that all of these girls actually would have a hard time landing guys."_

The camera zoomed in on a girl who looked the opposite of Haley. She was cheering the most and shaking her long sandy-red hair all over the place. She was hot. Any guy could see that and just because of this new show the whole world was going to get a chance to see that.

_Rachel-_

_"I'm Rachel and I'm going to be the one to own this game. These other whores don't stand a chance. If he's going after the looks, he'll end up choosing me. Just send them all home now."_

Lucas was told by one of the producers to walk up the steps again to open the door to reveal Nathan Scott. By order of contract, Lucas did it with no problem, even though he was thinking to himself about how ridiculous he thought about all of this. It was going to be a long 20 or so weeks.

When the door opened, Lucas looked to see that Nathan was already putting on his signature smirk to try and charm the girls. If that was how Nathan was going to try to look for love, then he had so much to learn. Maybe this show was the right fit for his brother's cluelessness and apparent ego.

All Nathan wanted to do when that door opened was squint his eyes. There were so many lights being sown on him just to get this shot. He didn't think that they were all needed but he didn't have a say when it came to production. He shook it off and just smirked when he saw all the girls who were standing there and cheering just for him. Nathan walked down the steps to introduce himself to all of the girls.

"Hello, I'm Nathan Scott. I'd like to welcome you to your home for the next fifteen weeks. You all will be battling to spend some alone time with me and from the looks of it, I'm living every guys dream." He chuckled, scanning the group of girls that stood before him, who were staring at him.

He didn't mean to be stereotypical but theses girls were pretty much who he thought that the casting directors would pick to be on the show. They were all hot and fit, just like any other girl on any other reality show. His eyes stopped on the last girl of the bunch, she was a tad shorter than the others and had a bit more curve to her waist.

_Ginger-_

_"He is a God! I can't believe I'm actually here! You don't see guy like this in Georgia."_

Once he received his cue from one of the camera directors, Nathan clapped his hands together. "Let me move out of the way so you girls can find your way to the backyard." Nathan moved to the side and he jumped when all the girls, except Haley, who ran to get there first.

_Nathan_

_"My first impression of the girls was holy shit! They are fucking hot! The wavy-haired blond girl didn't seem so excited. I didn't feel like she was here to get to know me. I guess I'll wait until I get a chance to talk to all of them."_

* * *

The girls were having fun drinking and talking about how they had their fair shares of relationships or hookups and where they were from. Haley secluded herself from the rest of them because she didn't really feel like talking about her serious relationship with a bunch of strangers, who probably didn't even care because they all just wanted this Nathan Scott character. Her sisters must have of noticed that she wasn't in the mood because they both walked up to her.

"Well, what's with you Haley?" Taylor asked. "Did you see Nathan's body? That's one piece I'd like to get at." Taylor really liked getting under Haley's skin because she knew that Haley's values were much more different than hers. The two sisters had completely different lifestyles. Sometimes she was actually a decent sister. Their other sister, Quinn, shoved Taylor.

"Don't listen to her, Hales. This isn't for everyone." Quinn told her sincerely, knowing that this was the last place that Haley wanted to be.

"Then why did you agree to come?" Haley asked.

"To beat Taylor at her own game." She laughed.

_Quinn-_

_"I'm not going to let Taylor do this to Haley. Taylor has slept with every one of my baby sister's boyfriends. This guy probably won't even pick Haley is she keeps to herself. I'm going to help Haley get out of her stupor."_

All the conversations between the girls came to a halt when Lucas appeared in the backyard, followed by one of the cameramen close behind him.

"Alright, girls, I hope you have enjoyed your little get together. Nathan's just about ready to come out and get to know you guys. I'll be the one who gets to choose who talks to him first." Lucas scoped through the horny, drunk girls, not knowing which of them would tell the same story to Nathan first. He only had a few seconds to make his decision.

As he scanned, his eyes stopped on a girl that caught his own interest. "You," he pointed to a brunette who was talking to a curly blond. "You are up first."

The girl turned away from the other and brushed her aside. "It's time for me to take you bitches out," she said as she walked up to take Lucas's hand.

Lucas led her to a couch, where Nathan was already seated. He took Brooke from his brother and sat her down next to him.

_Nathan._

_"When I saw who Luke picked out for me, I was proud of him. He knows how I am. I really do want to find a good girl who can keep me grounded._

_I need to get to know the real side of the girls not their sexual sides."_

"So where are you from?" Nathan asked her first.

"Well, I'm just your average party girl from LA. My name's Brooke and I am the girl that you want." She nodded seductively, yet affirmatively.

Nathan drew in a sharp breath. If all the girls were going to be like Brooke was, he was in for a long night.

_Nathan-_

"_I'm here to find love not another excuse to get my heart stomped on by another party girl."_

* * *

Lucas brought a lot of different girls. They said variety was a good thing. It was too many things to consider. There was this red head that immediately shoved her tongue in his mouth. He enjoyed it, no lies there, but that's the thing he was used to. There were some girls from the country. He sat on the couch trying to understand some of their accents. He almost laughed when this girl named Ginger tried to talk about milking a cow. He was now more up to the challenge because not all the girls were clones of each other. He had no clue where that conversation was headed so he asked his brother to bring him another girl.

Lucas scanned again. His eyes fell on the curly haired girl that he took Brooke from. He motioned to her that she was next.

She rolled her eyes and filled her red cup with more beer from the bar. She was wearing a band tee, skinny jeans and her black converse. She made her way to Nathan.

_Peyton._

_"I'm tired of being walked all over by guys. This is my last choice to find a suitable guy."_

She sat on the couch next to Nathan. She wasn't going to kiss him since there was the possibility he already had every tongue here down is throat.

"I guess you like music?" Nathan asked her. _Dear lord, I said no broody girls._

"It's the only thing I can relate to. Sorry if it's not that mess you call hip hop." She said gloomily. "Of course you are the kind of guy who likes all of the songs about drugs, drinking, gambling and fucking up some hoes right?" she said without joking.

"You think you have it all figured out don't you? I like you. What's your name?" he asked as he placed a hand on her thigh.

She pushed his hand off. "I'm Peyton. Don't touch me." she got and walked away.

"Yo, Lucas, how many left?" Nathan called over.

Lucas chuckled because there was finally someone who could teach his brother a lesson about girls. "I got the last one." He said as he walked a brown-eyed girl to him. He could feel the tension and nerves radiating off of her body as they walked. "Just sit next to him and talk."

Nathan stood up and took her hand. "It's okay. You're not much of the talker, huh?" He said as he sat down next to her. "That's the only way I can get to know you. So, I heard that you are here with your two sisters? That's good to have family around. That's a big reason why I wanted Lucas to help me out."

_Nathan-_

"_I wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible. She was really shy around all the others, besides her sisters. If you want to impress me, you have to be okay with new surroundings."_

"I'm sorry. I'm not really sure why I'm here. I know that you want to find a girl who you can fall in love with and I just don't want you wasting your time on me." She said softly.

"I have time to get to know everyone, some longer than others. That's the rules."

_Haley-_

"_There is no rule for love. At least, I don't believe in rules and guidelines to being in a relationship. He probably will send me home first."_

Before Nathan could ask her any further questions, Lucas stepped in, giving Nathan an apologetic look. That's just the way it had to be.

"Alright, will all of you get ready for the first elimination, please? Nathan appreciates you all for coming. He has a very hard decision to make. He'll meet you down in the elimination room."

The girls left as they were told and Lucas took a seat next to Nathan.

"At least you're the one who actually gets to make some decisions." Lucas joked sarcastically.

"Thanks for the support." Nathan recoiled.

* * *

All the girls stood still on the elimination set. They waited patiently for their fate to be decided as Lucas and Nathan were being placed in their spots and touching up on them before the cameras were set to roll.

"Good evening, Nathan has made his choice. As you can see there are twenty of you here, but there are only fifteen jerseys. Five of you will be going home tonight." Lucas stepped back as Nathan stepped forward.

He sighed, not truly ready to say his speech that he had only a few minutes to prepare. "Tonight went pretty well. I got to know some of you more than others, and some of you I didn't. I'm looking for someone who I can keep a conversation with. I found it hard with some people's tongues down my throat," he tried to confidently joke about to ease any tension, "and when you guys did all the talking. I found that some of you are easy to talk to and you're honest with me and yourselves. Like my brother said, there are only fifteen girls staying. If you haven't guessed basketball is pretty important in my life. I have won many state championships but I never won a girl's heart." The last part of his speech was added in by one of the writers. Honestly, Nathan thought it was kind of cheesy. He went with anyway to please them and hopefully, his audience of viewers.

Nathan picked up the first jersey. "This first girl knows how to make me laugh and that's a plus. The first jersey goes to Bailey."

A bubbly blond stepped off the step she stood on and walked to Nathan.

"Bailey, are you hot for this Scott?" he asked with a smirk, hiding his true feelings about wanted to laugh at the corniness that he had to recite.

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

* * *

There were now six girls left. Nathan looked at the remaining girls. "Now, Morgan and Courtney, I didn't feel a connection with you two so, I'm afraid that your chances are over."

_Courtney (Crying)-_

"_He only wants sluts. I mean he chose Rachel and she's a bitch to everyone else. He obviously has no clue who he wants to be with!"_

_Morgan-_

"_How could he keep Haley and not me? This is such bullshit. She doesn't even know who the hell Nathan Scott is. You know what? It's whatever because Nathan obviously doesn't know what a girl like me can provide him."_

"Three girls stand before me. One of you I want to know more, but it takes two people to make this work. Wyatt, you told me that you don't know what you want in a guy and it would be hard for me to know what you would want out of a relationship.

"Shawna, I just don't think that I could see myself being with you. As enthusiastic as you are, I just don't know.

"Haley, I noticed when you first got here that you were really quiet and you only hung out with your sisters. I know they are family but, who are you going to hang around with if I send them home? I don't want your time here to be lonely because that just shows me that you don't want to be with me."

Nathan paused, feeling the fabric o the jersey in his fingertips. "Wyatt, I can't be the fake guy for you. I'm sorry but you have to go."

She nodded. "I didn't really feel a connection anyway." She said as she hugged Nathan goodbye.

"Will Shawna and Haley please step forward please?" He waited for them to do what they were asked. "I have the final jersey and that jersey goes to you, Haley."

Haley looked up in shock. What? How could he pick her after not showing any interest in this show at all? Someone had to be telling Nathan who they wanted here. It was the only explanation she could give herself.

"What? How could you choose silent as a mouse?" Shawna yelled.

"Shut up bitch! That's my sister!" Taylor yelled back.

Nathan ignored them because he heard the producers tell the cameras to keep rolling and looked at Haley. "Haley, do you accept this chance?"

Haley's eyes shifted as she tried to figure out another excuse as to why she was being given more time. He really picked her out of all these hot girls? Maybe he was real but then again it could easily just all be for TV. She walked to Nathan and smiled. "I accept." She leaned in and gave Nathan a hug, noticing the camera was focused on the two of them the entire time.

"I'm glad you did." He whispered in her ear. He watched as Haley joined the other remaining girls.

"Camera's cut out with a sky crane shot." A man shouted before walking up to Nathan and Lucas.

"Alright," he pulled a folded piece of paper from is pocket and handed it to Lucas. "These are the room assignments. When we turn the cameras back on in a couple of minutes, all you have to do is read them off and then you're all done for the day. Can you handle that?"

Lucas turned to look at Nathan, knowing that he had a contract as a part of the show and he had a contract to Nathan as a brother.

"It's no problem." Lucas felt Nathan pat him on the shoulder.

"Excellent!" The man walked back behind to the cameras. "On my cue, Nathan will lead you in." He put his headphones on and pointed in their direction.

Nathan turned to face the girls again. "Luke, take it away. Good night, ladies." Nathan stepped back so Lucas could do his job.

"Congratulations, you survived. Nathan has room requests for each of you, Peyton and Haley, Brooke and Kory, Cassandra and Rachel, Brooke and Quinn, Julia and Bailey, Taylor and Amanda, and last we have Brianna, Lola and Ginger together. Get your rest because tomorrow the fight for my brother's heart really begins."

"And cut!" The overall director shouted once the girls had run off to their rooms.

Lucas let out a sigh as he walked off into the house with Nathan close behind him.

"Well, that went great, don't you think?" Nathan found himself asking Lucas to break the tension. He had already heard it from Lucas that this idea was one of the more stupid ones that he has made.

"Whatever you say, Nate." Lucas told him, shaking his head. "I hope you find whatever you're looking for." He told him, sincere, as his steps became larger and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

It was Nathan's turn to sigh as he watched Lucas leave. He craned his neck to see the directors and producers taking down all of their camera equipment and the bright lights.

This was what he wanted. He wanted to find love and he knew that it wasn't they way that his family wanted him to find it but maybe this was actually going to work out for him. The odds weren't in his favor and that wasn't going to stop him from changing those around.

* * *

AN: Reading this story over, I can't believe how much I actually hated this story. There were so many mistakes and things that I couldn't believe I put.

I hope you like this new version of the story!


End file.
